Survivor: The Australian Outback
Binnu Nanga Tamala |location = Kalbarri National Park, Western Australia, Australia |first_aired = April 27th, 2016 |last_aired = June 4th, 2016 |previous_season = Survivor: Borneo |next_season = Survivor: Africa}} Castaways Season Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people divided into two tribes, Binnu and Nanga. On Binnu Tribe, the alliance of Gordon Farooqi, Juliet George and Howard Burton was quickly formed but Howard and the rest of the tribe wanted to eliminate the weakest link - Taliyah Rowland and the sneaky mastermind which was Gordon. On Day 9, Binnu finally won the Immunity Challenge leaving Ashlyn Hunter and Angelo Cano in jeopardy. However, Ezekiel Dunn wanted to convince the rest of the tribe to vote out scammers who in his opinion were Egypt Gardner and Kaylie McFarland. Ezekiel convinced only Kai Patterson but after 4-4 vote, Kai changed his vote and in the end Ashlyn was voted out. Nanga Tribe lost again and with Kai joining the alliance of Egypt, Kaylie, Jana Pollard and Jermaine Pearson, Ezekiel and Angelo felt huge target on their backs, but the tribe wanted to get rid of Angelo because of his good social game and weak challenge performances. After Day 12, the game really began for Juliet while she was trying to manipulate Howard to join her and make the alliance with David Walsh and Nora McCoy. After all, it was sure that David, Nora, Vivian Giles and Raymond Harmon are working together what led to elimination of both Juliet and Howard. On Day 19 the tribes were merged leaving 4 Binnu members - Vivian, Nora, David and Raymond against 6 Nanga members - Egypt, Jana, Kaylie, Jermaine, Ezekiel and Kai. With Ezekiel being on the bottom of old Nanga Tribe, he quickly wanted to join old Binnu Tribe. He even talked to Kai about joining them and eliminating Egypt early. When Ezekiel suspected Kai to turn on him again, he wasn't shocked when Kai did it again with telling Egypt about a new, huge alliance of Binnu Tribe. With Egypt being a target for Nora, Vivian, Raymond - Kai wanted to eliminate her anyway when he saw how Egypt cares about her alliance and not about the offer from Kai's hands. Kai became a threat for Ezekiel and David who wanted to get rid of him, and Egypt, Kaylie, Jana and Jermaine wanted to get rid of David because of his good relationship it mate to the elimination of Egypt and later on David by the whole merged tribe. With Ezekiel becoming a target and for some people flip-flopper, he won two immunities in the row, joining his old Nanga tribe to eliminate Kai. When he saw the opportunity he later on voted out Jermaine with Nora, Vivian and Raymond. The old Nanga alliance started to have cracks so Kaylie wanted to look for a new alliance. It made bad connections between Kaylie and Jana who used to work together but both had seen a huge threat in other. With Ezekiel and Jana voting for Vivian, and Kaylie voting for Jana to go, the old Binnu Alliance voted out Ezekiel. At the stage of the final 5, Jana discovered that she has to vote out the biggest caller of the moves in this game which in her opinion was Nora. Even Kaylie was convinced because she knew that she might be next if she will not make a big move. In the end, Jana was eliminated and at the final 4 stage Kaylie won immunity what made a huge blindside on Nora and Vivian turning against her good ally. When Raymond won Final Immunity Challenge, Vivian was confident about Raymond picking her to the finals, but Raymond voted her out thinking that jury may be against Kaylie who turned against her ally Jana to improve her own game. At the Final Tribal Council, Kaylie's speech was very good and convinced Kai and Jermaine to vote for her. Some jury was bitter for Kaylie for example Jana, who was more impressed of Raymond's calm and stable game than Kaylie's fake and egoistic. With David's, Nora's, Ezekiel's and Vivian's sympathy towards Raymond he gained 4 votes and 1 from Jana what made Kaylie lose with Raymond by the vote of 5-2 and making Raymond the new Sole Survivor. Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons